


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Edging

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alec reaches Subspace, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Communication, Desperate Alec, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Soft Magnus Bane, St Andrews Cross, Student!Alec, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Teacher!Magnus, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, desperate Magnus, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to the edge and practically flings him off of it.





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Edging

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a wig snatcher!!!

Alec stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips, the second the front door opened, already tugging his leather jacket off and dropping it to the floor. His week had been… eventful, to say the least.

 

“Alexander, nice to see you too,” Magnus said, an amused smirk tugging his lips up when Alec stepped back to pull the rest of his clothes off. Wondering if he would ever get used to Alec’s body being revealed, inch by inch, he watched the show with glee, almost shouting for Alec to work it and throwing a handful on one’s at him.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Alec asked when he finally kicked his boxers off. The wide grin on Magnus’ face told him all he needed to know. Forgetting about his clothes, he grabbed Magnus’ hand and tugged him in the direction of the classroom, his smile widening as his eyes slid over the living room. And the kitchen doorway.

 

Magnus took care of Alec’s clothes with a flick of his wrist as he followed, giving Alec’s peachy ass a spank for good measure. Truth be told, he wanted to fall to his knees and bite it. 

 

Alec stopped deliberately, laughing when Magnus walked right into him, half-hard dick first. The thin blue scrap of material, that Magnus was parading around as boxers, doing nothing to stop the Warlock’s dick wedging between his ass cheeks.

 

“Impatient tonight, are we, Alexander?” Magnus asked, wrapping his arm around Alec’s stomach and snapping his hips forward, in the doorway of the classroom. Alec, rolling his hips into his dick had his own patience wearing thin.

 

“We'll have to do something about that,” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, smirking into the skin of Alec's neck when the Shadowhunter straightened up and looked over his shoulder, meeting his gaze dead on. Pouting his lips forward, to kiss Alec's cheek, he gave Alec a little shove through the door with a chuckle. 

 

Alec stumbled forward, his mind going a thousand miles an hour from Magnus’ words.  _ Impatient?  _ He wondered, his thoughts stopping when his eyes slid over a new piece of equipment. It was the only way to describe it, really. 

 

“Take a seat, Alec,” Magnus said, pulling a chair out for Alec with a smirk before taking his own. Summoning Alec's file caught the Shadowhunters attention. “So, last week, we explored food and taking pleasure outside of the bedroom. How do you think it went?”

 

“It was so good, I never really spent much time thinking about not having sex in a bedroom before I came here,” Alec admitted, showing his inexperience, yet again. For once, it didn't bother him so much. He had come to realise that not having the opportunity to learn something didn't diminish him in any way. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know things and he was working to better himself now. That was all that mattered to him. 

 

“Sex has such a wide scope for pleasure, there's no end to what you can discover; if you are willing to explore. It can take you to heights you never imagined,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec nodded vehemently. 

 

“The shower was amazing and the kitchen, I've been dreaming about fucking in that kitchen… And a few other places, all week,” Alec said, barely blushing. His imagination was vivid! 

 

“Really? Such as?”Magnus asked, intrigued at the way Alec's eyes had lit up with a faraway expression. It had him wanting to delve into Alec's mind and see exactly what Alec was seeing. His mouth flopped open when Alec replied. 

 

“That balcony out there for a start,” Alec said, almost laughing when Magnus’ eyes flashed bright gold for a moment. The balcony, directly opposite the front door, caught his eye every time he entered the loft. 

 

“That’s very… public,” Magnus said, shaking his head when Alec grinned. “This might be a penthouse but, it isn’t the only one in this building. Do you not worry that one of the neighbours would see?” he asked, not giving a rat’s hairy left testicle about what the neighbours saw. Or what they had to say about it.

 

“Isn’t that part of the fun? Knowing that someone could be watching?” Alec asked, his breath catching at the thought of it. The internet was rife with voyeur videos and as fake as most of them were, there was a certain… taboo quality about them that pulled him into the fantasy. Something about doing something that “should be kept private”, in front of others, and the fact that they might get off on it, had his breathing turning shallow.

 

“Indeed,” Magnus said, flipping through Alec’s file and pulling his questionnaire out and scanning the back page, Alec’s “interests”. There it was, plain as day, 

 

_ voyeurism/exhibitionism _

 

Magnus had almost forgotten all about it, too busy preparing Alec’s other “interests” but the underlined words had his mind turning, thoughts and ideas swirling through it, one after the other. A grin split his face when something came to him. It would take a couple of weeks to set up but if Alec wanted to explore it, he could go one better than the balcony. Not that he had any compunctions about bending Alec over the patio furniture. 

 

“Well, it’s certainly something to think about,” Magnus said, slotting the paper back into Alec’s file and giving the Shadowhunter his full attention. 

 

“Did you enjoy last week?” Alec asked, curious to know Magnus’ thoughts of sex outside of the bedroom. 

 

“Immensely. Food and sex are two things that can bring a person the most pleasure. When they are combined it takes it to a whole new level. Add in the suspense of the blindfold and it’s a match made in heaven. Although, I do think the jelly was a mistake,” Magnus chuckled.

 

“It was fun getting it off though,” Alec said with a grin. Memories of all the scrubbing and touching to get rid of it, had his dick bobbing against his thigh. The noises Magnus had made as he’d scrubbed the Warlock’s hair had been… something else.

 

“It was. Having sex in other rooms, using surfaces other than a bed can be great for spontaneity. It’s even better if your lover surprises you when you’re doing something else, watching tv, cooking, working at your desk. It can keep a relationship alive. 

 

“Those moments when you can lose yourselves, reaffirm your relationship with something as simple as touch can bring you closer, knowing that your partner desires you so much that they can’t wait. Those are the little things that keep the spark going,” Magnus said with a wink.

 

“What, just falling to your knees and sucking their dick as soon as you walk in the door?” Alec asked, grinning when Magnus laughed. The image of doing that to Magnus flashed through his head, just falling to his knees the second the Warlock opened the door.  _ Fuck, I might do it next time.  _

 

“If you like, it’s probably a good idea to make sure that the other person is on board first but there could be something hot about it,” Magnus chuckled, fighting the image of Alec on his knees, lips wrapped around his dick, in the front doorway. It would certainly give Edna something to gawp at. 

 

“I can see how that could keep things exciting, not knowing when your partner is going to want to ravish you, or you them,” Alec grinned, his eyes darting down to his hard dick before rolling them at himself. Maybe he more than liked the idea. It seemed Magnus did too, the Warlock’s dick tenting his pants. 

 

“So, what’s that?” Alec asked before he could indeed fall to his knees, pointing to the new piece of equipment. He was more than happy to follow when Magnus tugged him to his feet. 

 

“This is a St. Andrews cross,” Magnus said, watching to see if Alec reacted to the name. The mystified expression on Alec’s face had him explaining. “It’s used for BDSM. There are a lot of uses it can be put to. One person is tied to it, and the other can use implements to bring them pleasure or pain, whichever is agreed upon for the scene,” he said, showing Alec the restraints.

 

Alec was already considering his colours. Some of the pain play videos he had watched had had a certain charm but he was wholly unsure of whether it would be something he wanted to try for himself. The idea of inflicting pain on Magnus wasn’t something he relished either.

 

“This piece is excellent for teasing and edging,” Magnus said, his eyes flicking to catch Alec’s reaction before continuing, watching the Shadowhunter’s eyes darken as his pupils blew. 

 

“The person tied to it is completely at their partner's mercy. The only way to get out of it is for their partner to let them out. The entire body is bound to it, meaning that they can’t do anything until they are released. It is the ultimate test of trust,” Magnus said. Alec, wrapping one of the cuffs around his wrist shouldn’t have surprised him, nothing the Shadowhunter did should surprise him anymore, Alec’s ability to give himself over to the pleasure was stunning. But surprise him it did.

 

“So the plan is edging?” Alec asked, letting go of the cuff. It had been comfortable enough around his wrist. Magnus’ expression had his eyebrow rising in question.

 

“And teasing, we have to get you there first. I’m going to strap you to it and edge you. Colour?” Magnus asked, observing etiquette. The look in Alec’s eyes told him what colour Alec would pick but he asked anyway. And Alec’s answer didn’t disappoint. He had been looking forward to this one himself.

 

“Green,” Alec said, his dick already twitching. Magnus’ earlier words came back to him, making him reconsider the colour he had blurted out. “You aren’t planning on using anything that will hurt, are you?” he asked, his gaze darting away. For some reason that he couldn’t explain, he felt guilty for asking.  

 

Magnus tugged at Alec’s chin until Alec looked him in the eye, his thumb sliding across Alec’s jaw when he saw the guilt there.

 

“Alexander, this equipment is about trust. Not only do you have to trust me but you have to trust yourself. Never doubt yourself for asking a question, especially if that question is about your safety. It’s a good thing that you asked, you are setting your limits, letting me know what you do or don’t want. I won’t use anything that will hurt you. If you are worried, we can forget this whole thing,” Magnus said, moving closer when he felt Alec’s sigh on his hand.

 

“I want to use it, I trust you, Magnus. I trust you more than I trust most people. I was just… I wanted to know what was coming, I guess,” Alec said, leaning into Magnus’ touch. Magnus would never intentionally hurt him, he knew that. The guilt stemmed more from asking, he didn’t want Magnus to think that he didn’t trust him.

 

“Good, because I trust you. I’m trusting you to speak out, to verbalise your fears and doubts. Its the only way to move forward and enjoy what we are doing. You have just proved that that trust is well placed. You could have let me strap you in and hated it because you were worried that I would do something you didn’t want. Just like I know you will use your colour’s if it becomes too much,” Magnus said. 

 

The words were a statement, not a question. The trust that had sprung up between them over the last nine weeks had been well earned, Magnus knew that Alec wouldn’t let it go beyond what he was comfortable with.  

 

Alec nodded, of course, he would use his colours. Magnus’ words about trust had his heart wanting to take off, to just burst right out of his chest. Sure, his friends trusted him, with their lives most of the time. His Shadowhunter's trusted him to lead them. But for some reason, Magnus’ trust meant more to him. 

 

Alec supposed it was because of what they had shared together, acts that were so intimate, giving all of themselves to each other every week. It required trust. To know that Magnus trusted him like that, it stole his breath.

 

“There is one more thing to discuss before we proceed then,” Magnus said, interlocking their fingers when Alec took his hand. “Subspace. There is a strong possibility that you will reach it tonight and we have to plan for if that happens. What are your thoughts?” he asked, leaving it up to Alec to decide, he was the one that would be in that space after all.

 

“We won’t be using anything that will hurt either of us so I’m not worried about not being able to react to it properly,” Alec said, trying to imagine what it would be like. “What were you planning for my release?” he asked, knowing enough about edging to know that he would get one, eventually.

 

“I was planning on making love to you,” Magnus said, looking Alec in the eye as he said it. The way Alec’s eyes lit up had his stomach clenching, glad that Alec was happy with that part of the plan, he could just as easily bring Alec to release with a blow job if the Shadowhunter preferred it. He was also glad that Alec had asked the question.

  
  


“I know you’ll monitor me. If I do reach it while we are making love, I want you to continue,” Alec said. Magnus’ previous explanation of what the Sub went through, of how pleasurable Subspace was, made him think that it would only heighten the experience. He also wanted Magnus to enjoy it.

 

“And if it happens before we reach that point?” Magnus asked, needing to be on the same page as Alec on this. This was the point of consent. Maybe he wouldn’t want to continue, depending on Alec’s state. If Alec was too far gone, he wasn’t sure he would want to.

 

“I trust you, I want you to make love to me anyway,” Alec said, searching Magnus’ eyes. The expression there had him qualifying his answer, it wasn’t something he saw there often but it was there now. 

 

“If you are comfortable with it. If you aren’t, I know that you will take care of me. It’s something we both have to be comfortable with. I am, if you aren’t, you can use your colour,” Alec said, leaning forward to press his lips to Magnus’ when the doubt fell away from Magnus’ eyes. The golden glow of the Warlock’s eyes, warmth shining from them, was just too irresistible. 

 

“We will see what your reaction is, it might not happen anyway,” Magnus said when Alec pulled back, his heart bursting from Alec’s words, from the fact that Alec was considering his comfort, his consent. And from the fact that they were prepared for it if it did happen.

 

“We are prepared if it does,” Alec said, unknowingly parroting Magnus’ thoughts. “Are you ready?” he asked. He was more than ready.

 

“Raise your hands,” Magnus said, wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist and turning him so that Alec’s back was to the X shaped cross. Alec, raising his arms without a fraction of a second’s hesitation, almost finished him off then and there. Taking each of Alec’s wrists in turn, he buckled them into the cuffs before pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips, he already looked stunning. 

 

Alec tried to chase it but it seemed Magnus had already begun the teasing. A small pout may have pulled his lips out when Magnus pulled back after an all too brief peck on the lips. The sight of Magnus, falling to his knees to strap his ankles in, made him want to thrust his hips out. The Warlock’s breath on his inner thigh was maddening already. 

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked when he looked up from the cuffs, securely fitted to Alec’s ankles. He knew that his breath, playing over Alec’s skin was responsible for the dilation of Alec’s pupils but he made no move to pull back.

 

“Green!” Alec breathed, testing his restraints out. He couldn’t move a muscle.  _ So fucking hot!  _ His mind was already on its fiftieth scenario, there were so many things Magnus could do to him like this, so many places the Warlock could touch him, so many implements Magnus could use to drive him wild. His dick agreed wholeheartedly.

 

Alec almost stopped breathing when Magnus stood up, the Warlock standing an inch away from him, almost pressed to his body. The warmth that radiated from Magnus, bursting over his own body, had him trying to lean forward. It wasn’t to be though, not when Magnus wrapped the fifth restraint around his waist and buckled it, completely stopping any movement he might have been able to make.

 

Magnus stepped back and surveyed his handy work, his eyes raking over every inch of Alec’s body. The spread-eagle position and the strain of Alec’s arm and leg muscles, as the Shadowhunter tested the restraints out almost had him forgetting about his plan altogether. 

 

Shaking himself off, Magnus snapped his fingers and removed his boxer briefs before turning his back on Alec. The image of Alec’s pout filled his head, he could only imagine that that was Alec’s reaction. Wandering over to the table, he grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the cross, placing it a foot from Alec’s restrained body.

 

Alec gaped when Magnus sat down in the chair and looked up at him, it wasn’t what he had expected at all. He was waiting for the vibrators and feather dusters. Magnus, staring up at him with bright, golden glowing eyes, however, was almost unnerving for the anticipation it created.

 

“Orgasms, they are so easy to attain, with the right touch,” Magnus said, smiling sweetly as he looked up into Alec’s eyes, seeing the confusion there. Refusing to break eye contact, Magnus spread his legs and raised his hand, spitting into his palm, before reaching down for his own dick, letting Alec watch. “I learned how to touch myself centuries ago, learned how to bring myself the ultimate pleasure,” he said, sliding his hand up and down his length.

 

A low groan escaped Alec as he watched Magnus’ fingers, gold polished nails and silver rings flashing in the soft light, start to work his length over. The pleasure on Magnus’ face had him wanting the Warlock to forget his own dick and reach out for  _ his.  _ Watching Magnus masturbate was something he had never considered before. He wasn’t sure why; Magnus had watched him do it.  _ So fucking hot! _

 

Watching Magnus’ grip tighten, imagining it was his own dick, had Alec practically panting. The way the Warlock's hand slid up and down his entire length, twisting every now and then made him want to cry, his own dick straining to reach Magnus’ touch. It was one of the most beautiful, hot, maddening things he had ever witnessed.

 

Magnus slid his foreskin down and brushed the tip of his finger over the sensitive glans, moaning as pleasure rocked through him. The hungry expression in Alec’s eyes and the near constant twitch of Alec’s dick made it even better. A grin split his face as he waved his free hand, noting that Alec wasn’t even aware of the move, the Shadowhunter so focused on him jerking off.

 

Alec’s breathing was shallow enough as he watched Magnus’ grip tighten further. Imagining it was his own dick though, had his lungs giving up on him. He could practically feel how firm Magnus’ grip was, almost feel what it would be like with Magnus’ thumb brushing over the head of his dick, could feel how breathtaking it was. His hips bucked forward a few Inches, all the room he had. It felt amazing.

 

_ Wait, it does feel amazing!  _ Alec looked down at his own dick as the thought flashed through his head. There was no hand there, nothing touching him. But his hips were jerking, dick twitching as if there was. His eyes flicked to Magnus again, his thighs shaking when Magnus gripped the base of his dick hard… and he felt it.

 

“It feels so good when I touch myself, doesn’t it, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Alec’s gaze. “When I fuck into my hand? When I touch my inner thigh? When I trail my fingers over my balls?” he asked, letting his fingers trail a path up the inside of his leg and over his balls. 

 

Alec let a moan out when he felt the touch on his own skin. The tight grip on his own dick, his own thigh, jerking when a soft touch lit his nerves up, his own balls clenching when the softest brush flicked over them. It took his fogged up brain a moment to catch up, Magnus had linked them. He felt every touch Magnus gave himself. And it was breathtaking.

 

“Fuck!” Alec muttered when a firm squeeze on his nipple had tingles rocking through him. He didn’t know what was hotter, watching Magnus role his nipple between his finger and thumb as he continued to jerk himself off, or feeling it. Magnus wasn’t even touching him but he could feel every sensation, his own breathing as laboured and ragged as Magnus’ was. 

 

Magnus sucked his finger into his mouth, moaning around it as he jerked the head of his dick, staring into Alec’s eyes, and coated the digit in spit before lowering his hand and brushing the finger down over his balls, going for his P-spot. A dual ragged moan filled the room when he applied enough pressure to his perineum to brush his prostate.

 

“Magnus, fuck… feels so good,” Alec moaned, his thighs shaking from the pleasure that shot through him, straining his dick. The pressure on his own prostate was stunning. His hips tried to buck forward when the pressure intensified, his arms and legs straining. It was coming on fast, from the visual in front of him, Magnus sat with his legs wide, jerking himself furiously and rubbing beneath his balls just as fast.

 

Magnus dragged Alec back from the brink with a flick of his wrist, dragged them both back, his own orgasm tingling in his balls. The loud groan that hissed from between Alec’s teeth was how he felt but he did it anyway.

 

Taking a moment to breathe, Magnus evaluated Alec’s breathing, the slowing shake of Alec’s thighs and the light sheen of sweat that had sprung up on the Shadowhunter’s body. Meeting Alec’s gaze, when he deemed the Shadowhunter recovered enough, he flicked his hand out, blue magic sparking out and caressing Alec’s body.

 

“Oh God,” Alec choked out when Magnus’ magic snaked around his body, rippling against his skin and sinking into every nerve centre he possessed. Every part of him shook, his entire body erupting in goosebumps, each hair standing up. 

 

“More, fuck, Magnus… it’s… so much!” Alec groaned, unable to think long enough to put a proper sentence together. Each erogenous zone in his body lit up, all at once, the sensations like fire snaking through his veins when Magnus’ magic started pulsing through him. It was beyond pleasure, it was everything.

 

It took every muscle in Magnus’ body not to launch himself at Alec and every ounce of his concentration to monitor how close Alec was to orgasm. It was almost as close as his own, especially when he focused the pleasure on Alec’s prostate once more, working the gland over, again and again.

 

The link Magnus had created between them wasn’t just one way, he used it foremost as a way to tease Alec but also as a way to monitor Alec. Feeling Alec’s pleasure in return was just a byproduct.

 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Alec chanted, babbling the words as he tried to fuck thin air. The magic, pulsing through his prostate had his entire channel pulsing, the pleasure rumbling through his ass. The cry that left his lips, when it all stopped, was pitiful.

 

Magnus had to grip the chair, breathing as hard as Alec when he dragged them both back again, his own dick leaking a trail up his thigh where it bounced against his leg. The need to feel more pleasure, to bring Alec more pleasure had him standing on shaky legs. 

 

Alec watched, breathing hard from his trip to the edge and the return journey with no orgasm to show for it, as Magnus stood up and turned around, straddling the chair with his perfect, muscular golden back to him. His breathing picked up when Magnus looked over his shoulder.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and held his hand up, watching Alec’s eyes flick to his lubed up hand. Deliberately looking Alec in the eye, he reached around and brushed two fingers through the cleft of his ass, sliding them over the sensitive skin around his hole.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s breathing and the jerk of Alec’s hips against his restraints. 

 

“Green, it’s green,” Alec moaned, his ass clenching from the sensation of fingers that weren’t there, ghosting over his asshole. A lewd moan ripped from him as he watched Magnus push his fingers into that perfect asshole of his, trying to push down when the sensation of fingers pushing through his own rim shot through him.

 

Magnus gripped the back of the chair as he started to finger himself, moaning as loudly as Alec was when he pushed through his rim, again and again. He set up a steady rhythm when he was used to being filled, fucking himself as he watched Alec over his shoulder.

 

“More,” Alec breathed, forgetting that Magnus’ fingers weren’t actually inside him. It felt too real, felt like Magnus’ fingers were right there. “Oh god, fuck, more,” he moaned, uncaring of the whine in his tone when he felt a pulse of magic ripple over his prostate, trying to grind his hips down as his eyes slammed closed. A light sheen of sweat broke over his skin as the sensation’s dragged him towards the edge again.

 

“I’m going to cum, Alexander,” Magnus moaned, rocking on his fingers as he shot another pulse of magic into his prostate. The tingle in his balls was the only warning he had that he was about to send them both over the precipice but he was nowhere near ready to let Alec cum yet. He actually wanted to cum, badly, but it wasn’t about him so he dragged it back for both of them, again.

 

“Fuck, I was so close!” Alec cried, his thighs shaking, turning to jello as his orgasm was dragged away from him, as was the feeling of fingers in his ass. Every sensation receded one by one until his breathing returned to normal. Or as normal as it was going to get. If he hadn’t been strapped in tightly, he would have slumped where he stood.

 

Alec’s head snapped up from where it was hanging, chin against chest; when he heard the scrapping of Magnus’ chair, eyes glued to Magnus’ clenching, lubed up asshole, slightly gaping. The sight of it was enough to distract him from the fact that Magnus was standing up.

 

Magnus turned and crossed the last foot, almost pressing himself flush to Alec, to inspect the Shadowhunter. The lust in Alec’s eyes, mixed with his need, had his own breathing picking up again. 

 

“Your dick fits in my hand so perfectly. It’s like my hand was made to wrap around it, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as his fingers wrapped around the Shadowhunter’s dick. Watching goosebumps rise on Alec’s neck, he started to jerk Alec at the slowest pace he had ever jerked anyone at.

 

Magnus traced the edges of Alec’s neck rune with his tongue, swirling over the black mark and pressing a sucking kiss at each curved point as he tightened his grip, listening to Alec’s panting breaths and feeling every spike of Alec’s pleasure, using it all as a guide. A smirk played at the corner of his lips when Alec tried to fuck into his hand, unsuccessfully. The straps were tight.

 

“Faster, Magnus, please. I need more,” Alec moaned, his head falling onto Magnus' shoulder when the Warlock increased the pace by a fraction. He mashed his forehead into Magnus’ skin, needing to feel the Warlock everywhere, all over him.  _ Why can’t he go faster? I need it!  _ He babbled at himself, desperate for just a little bit more.

 

Magnus sped up, feeling how much Alec needed it, he could feel the ghost of his hand on his own dick, not as strongly as Alec who was getting it first hand but it still felt good. Especially when he started to twist his hand on every back pull. 

 

“You want to cum, don’t you? You want it badly. I can feel it,” Magnus whispered, trailing his lips across Alec’s shoulder when the Shadowhunter nodded against his. The sensation of Alec’s balls twitching, harder than his own as Alec’s orgasm crept up, had him loosening his grip. “Not yet,” he said before letting his fingers slide over the head of Alec’s cock.

 

Alec slumped against the cross, his groan shuddering out of him when Magnus let go of his dick. Desperate didn’t even begin to cover how he felt, his orgasm receding once more. His entire body was desperate for it, for the mind-numbing, knee-weakening pleasure of release. Magnus, slowly sinking to his knees and the trail of tingle’s the Warlock’s lips left in their wake had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

 

Magnus made sure he paid attention to every part of Alec’ body that he could reach on his way down, his own dick straining from the sucking, biting kisses he pressed to Alec’s chest, nipples, ribs, abs, Alec’s hip. Alec, jerking into his touch, had him sucking harder at the Shadowhunter’s hip, knowing it would leave a hickey. 

 

Alec would have happily sported a hundred hickeys, on every inch of his skin, if Magnus would just move his head a few inches to the left. Magnus’ soft lips and hot tongue, licking and sucking at his thigh, an inch short of his dick had him wanting to smash his head against something, preferably a wall. It was so close and yet felt like a thousand miles away from where he needed it.

 

“Please, please just suck my dick,” Alec begged, not giving one single fuck. His chest rose and fell faster with every kiss Magnus gave him, the Warlock making his way from hip to hip, never touching his dick. Apart from the Warlock’s breath. It brushed his dick every few seconds, maddening in its softness. 

 

Magnus looked up at Alec, seeing the Shadowhunter’s desperate expression, lines springing from the corners of Alec’s screwed up eyes; before he licked a stripe up the underside of Alec’s dick. The Shadowhunter’s breath, exploding out of him, had him sucking the tip in when he reached it, inch by inch.

 

Alec wondered at the strength of the strap around his waist when he tried to slam his hips forward and failed. Magnus’ strong hands, holding him in place, Magnus’ thumbs, dipping between his thighs and brushing over his balls, the Warlock’s breath, coming in short bursts against the base of his dick had him bucking harder. It was breathtaking and maddening, he hated and loved it, all in the same breath. 

 

Magnus sucked like his life depended on it, barely able to think straight from the sensation of ghost lips on his own dick. Forcing himself to concentrate through it, and storing the possibilities away for later, he began to jerk the length that he couldn’t take into his mouth, gripping Alec’s dick tightly and meeting his lips with every tug. 

 

Magnus started to fondle Alec’s balls, trying his best to focus on Alec, on the Shadowhunter’s heavy breathing, the shake of Alec’s thighs and bucking of his hips, the orgasm that stole closer with every bob of his head. He popped off of Alec’s dick, gasping for his own air as he continued to jerk Alec.

 

“You’re so close! Do you want me to let you cum?” Magnus asked breathlessly, looking up into Alec’s wrecked eyes as he licked the drool and pre-cum off of his lip. Twisting his hand with every tug, he felt Alec’s balls start to tingle. Along with his own.

 

“Yes… no… fuck! I do but I want it to last,” Alec groaned, trying to force his orgasm back himself. The need to cum was beginning to consume his every thought but he knew that it would be so much more intense when he did finally get a release. And he wanted to draw it out, wanted to make it last, to be able to last and push past his limits. He wanted both, badly, the orgasm and the test of his resilience.

 

Magnus sucked the head of Alec’s cock back in and licked at the sensitive glans, sliding Alec’s foreskin back and forth, knowing what the movement would do to Alec’s already sensitive area. The edging would only make it more sensitive, would make Alec’s entire body more sensitive.

 

“Fuuuuck!” Alec half screamed, half groaned. It had been millimetres away; until Magnus had completely let go of him. It was still a close thing, he was teetering on the brink. Until Magnus started to magically pull him back. He fought for breath, all of his limbs shaking in unison as it faded away. The fabled orgasm.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked when he stood up on shaky legs, Alec’s wasn’t the only orgasm he’d had to drag back. Taking in Alec’s harsh breathing, the sheen of sweat that had sprung up on Alec’s body and the full dilation of Alec’s pupils, he summoned a glass of water with a straw and pressed it to Alec’s lips. 

 

“Green,” Alec muttered around the straw, almost inhaling the water. It was like Magnus had handed it to him after walking through the desert, his throat parched. His entire body was on fire from the need he felt but pride had him holding out. Knowing that he had already lasted longer than he had expected to and seeing the same pride shining in Magnus’ eyes made it all worthwhile.

 

Magnus finished the last of the water when Alec had drunk his fill and sent the glass away with a wave of his hand. Leaning into Alec, he pressed a soft kiss to the Shadowhunter’s lips, sighing into it when Alec wasn’t so gentle. The firmer kiss, almost biting into his lips had his dick twitching again, almost giving up on the edging. It wasn’t only Alec’s endurance that was being put to the test. 

 

But knowing that Alec wanted to continue had Magnus calling on a self-control that he hadn’t been aware he possessed. As gently as he could, he broke the kiss, forcing himself not to go back for more when Alec chased it, wondering if it would be too pretentious to summon himself a meddle.

 

Alec slumped when Magnus pulled back and turned his back on him. Barely having the strength to keep his head up, he watched as Magnus wandered over to the cabinets, the one with the vibrators in it, his breath catching. It seemed Magnus was ready to ramp it up.

 

Magnus took two wands from the cabinet and turned back to Alec, holding them up so that the Shadowhunter knew exactly what he was in for. The shaky moan, falling from Alec’s soft, plump lips shot directly to his dick. “Colour?” he asked.

 

Alec almost considered shouting yellow, half desperate to cum, half desperate to make it last; before thinking of what the sensations would be like from two wands. One was strong enough on its own but two meant double the pleasure. He took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Green,” Alec said, staring into Magnus’ golden eyes as the Warlock approached him. What he saw there almost had him changing his mind, wanting to colour out and just have Magnus fuck him. Not that he didn’t want that already. The raw desire in Magnus’ eyes was breathtaking. Not as breathtaking as when Magnus switched both wands on, he could barely breathe from the anticipation.

 

Magnus barely stood an inch from Alec, both of them breathing hard when he pressed the heads of the wands to Alec’s ribcage, one either side of Alec’s torso, just below his armpits. He just wasn’t that cruel. Dragging them down Alec’s sides, he watched as Alec’s eyes slammed closed, the Shadowhunter’s body jerking under the touch

 

The sensations rippled over Alec’s skin and through his veins, almost as strong as Magnus’ magic had been, setting every part him alight once again. Trying to get closer, he pushed against his restraints, moaning when Magnus swept the wands up and down his ribs before bringing them to meet under his navel and running them up the centre of his stomach. Each muscle contracted under the wand heads, making it even more pleasurable. 

 

Magnus flicked the wands over Alec’s chest, circling the Shadowhunter’s nipples before pressing down firmly on them; then dragging the wands away to circle Alec’s nipples once more. Every moan that fell from Alec’s lips had him repeating the motion, again and again, flicking the heads of the wands over the sensitive nubs until he felt the familiar tingle and pulled back

 

Alec sank into a world of sensation, everything else fading away as Magnus denied him orgasm after orgasm, begging for release each time but never wanting it to end. Every nerve in his body hummed below his skin with each flick of the wands over his thighs, his stomach, his knees, his elbows. Everywhere. Magnus focusing on a different part of his body, all of the sensitive ones to take him to the edge, just long enough for him to almost cum each time. But not quite.

 

Magnus swept the wand’s up and down Alec’s inner thighs, almost shaking himself after pulling them both back from another orgasm. The sensations that rippled up and down his own legs were nothing compared to what Alec would be feeling and they had  _ him  _ moaning, Alec had been reduced to mewling grunts and moans. He trailed one of the wands over Alec’s dick and balls, watching it twitch as Alec tried to thrust forward.

 

Magnus lifted the wand and pulled Alec back from the edge straight away, monitoring Alec’s reactions. The orgasm had come on fast, faster than any other he had denied the Shadowhunter all night, they had been at it for hours. The laboured rise and fall of Alec’s chest and the heavy, harsh, panting breaths, plus Alec’s internal reactions told him the Shadowhunter could take no more, Alec was too close to the edge, in a permanent state of arousal.   

 

“Alexander, have you had enough?” Magnus asked, stepping closer when Alec just moaned. Sending the wands away with a flick of his wrist, he pressed his finger under Alec’s chin, lifting the Shadowhunter’s head to look him in the eyes. The pure desperation there, raw hunger that he didn’t even know if he would be able to satisfy, had him losing his mind. 

 

“If you want to cum, you have to ask for it. Come on, sweetheart, use your words,” Magnus whispered, starting to worry that he had gone too far. He was sure he hadn’t, could feel Alec was on the precipice but he pressed himself closer, flush to Alec’s sweaty, trembling body, wanting to get Alec talking again. 

 

“Please. Please. please, Magnus, I need it… Please let me cum…” Alec cried, his voice ragged from his parched throat, hours of heavy breathing and begging. It had to have been, hours spent on the edge, on the verge of cumming but never quite making it over. Magnus, holding another drink up to his lips had him sucking the water down gladly but it wasn’t what he wanted, he just wanted Magnus.

 

Alec couldn’t think, could barely breathe from the need that consumed him. All he could do was feel. All he could feel was Magnus, everywhere, pressed into every inch of him, holding him afloat in the sea of need that washed over him, again and again. 

 

Alec wanted to cling to the Warlock, to his body, to the scent that filled his nose filling him with a bone-deep desperation for the man. It invaded his mind, driving everything else, but the need to have Magnus inside him, away.

 

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and snapped his fingers to undo all of the buckles, catching the Shadowhunter when he slumped forward. Staggering backwards, he landed in the chair, looking up when Alec slumped into his lap and straddled him. His hands swept up Alec’s face when the Shadowhunter clung to him, pushing Alec’s sweaty hair back off of his forehead to look at him.

 

“What is your colour, Alexander? We can stop right now, just say the word...” Magnus stopped talking when Alec lurched forward and pushed into his mouth, Alec’s hands pushing into his hair and tightening. Forcing himself to pull back, he looked into Alec’s eyes once more, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside the Shadowhunter. Except to know that it was what Alec wanted.

 

“My colour is green, I need you, Magnus, please fuck me, I’m too close to the edge… please… just fuck me,” Alec begged, his eyes closing from the feeling of Magnus’ solid dick against his own desperate, needy cock. Fighting the lust that was trying to fog his brain up, he just about managed to force his words out. “What’s your colour?” he asked, praying that it was green too.

 

“Green,” Magnus said, barely getting the word out before Alec claimed his lips. Unable and unwilling to put up a fight, he snapped his fingers and lubed his dick and Alec’s ass up in one move, knowing that Alec couldn’t wait much longer. If he was being honest with himself, neither could he.

 

Alec placed one foot flat to the ground, lifting himself up on his shaky leg, and reached around to grab Magnus’ dick. Just about waiting for it to brush his hole, he started to sink down on it, opening himself up on Magnus’ hard dick with a desperate, pleasure-filled moan until he was fully seated with both feet on the ground. 

 

This was what Alec needed, more than anything else in the world. What he had needed for longer than he cared to count. Not just Magnus’ dick but someone that could bring him to this place, someone to show him the very meaning of the word pleasure and all of its connotations. Someone to explore with and share every desire and fantasy he had kept locked away for so long. Someone who wouldn’t judge him for it.

 

Alec didn’t even give himself time to adjust, welcoming the burning stretch on his asshole, it reminded him of exactly who was inside him. Wrapping one hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and leaning back on Magnus’ thigh, behind him, with the other, he nosed Magnus’ face up and invaded his mouth as he started to bounce on the Warlock’s dick, his movements instinctual, it was all he had, pure instinct.

 

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth, gripping the Shadowhunter’s hips hard but letting Alec set the pace. The fight for dominance was shortlived but he lost spectacularly when Alec clenched on his dick with each downwards thrust.

 

“Harder, fuck me, Magnus, don’t hold out on me now,” Alec growled into Magnus’ mouth, needing the pressure on his prostate to cum, he barely had the energy to keep pushing himself up and down and he could feel Magnus holding back.

 

Magnus pulled back, looking up into Alec’s eyes, seeing the desperation that hadn’t faded and realised that Alec was right, he was holding back. Gripping Alec under the thighs, he stood and pulled out of the Shadowhunter, letting Alec slide to his feet. Grabbing Alec’s hand and spinning the confused looking Shadownunter around, he moulded himself to Alec’s back.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Magnus asked, his hips snapping forward when Alec moaned and pushed back. The lube that coated Alec’s ass had his dick sliding up Alec’s crack perfectly.

 

“Fuck me, hard,” Alec breathed, rolling his hips, his legs shaking. Magnus’ thighs, pressing into the back of his had him stumbling forward, gripping Magnus’ arms where they were wrapped around his stomach until they reached the table. He bent himself over it, arms flat to the cool wooden surface, and pushed back against Magnus’ dick.

 

Magnus moaned as loudly as Alec did when he positioned his dick at Alec’s entrance and thrust in, his breath exploding out of him when Alec pushed back into his thrust. Maybe he had held himself back, feeling guilty for how exhausted Alec looked, how much the Shadowhunter had endured but he wasn’t holding back now. Not after Alec had taken it so beautifully, the Shadowhunter giving himself over to the pleasure entirely. It had him realising that he had to do the same, had to give Alec everything he had, that Alec needed him to.

 

Magnus knew neither of them was going to last long, they had both coasted the edge so many times that it was a wonder they both weren’t comatose. Slamming into Alec’s backwards thrusts, again and again, made it all worthwhile though, each ball slapping thrust bringing him, and Alec, to the edge again. One that they could fall off of, together.

 

Alec gave up trying to fuck himself on Magnus’ dick when the last of his energy and stamina gave out. Exhausted beyond belief, desperate with the need to come and thanking every angel in existence, he simply angled his hips up as Magnus gave it to him.

 

Alec buried his face in the crook of his elbow, low moans pouring from him with every grunting thrust of Magnus’ hips. Every one of them scraped at his prostate, the nerves singing out with pleasure but it wouldn’t come. His orgasm, the one that he had begged for, for hours wouldn’t come. Thrusting back again and trying to force it wasn’t working, it had him crying out desperately, frustration and need forcing his hips back. 

 

“Magnus, I need to cum so badly,” Alec cried, slumping into the table as he fought for breath. It just wouldn’t come. “Please, please just make me cum,” he begged breathlessly, his whole body going limp from exhaustion. Magnus slumping over his back and rutting into him had him turning his head, his eyes slamming closed when Magnus’ lips found his ear.

 

“Let go, darling, just give yourself over to it. Don’t think, don’t try to feel, just let go, let it consume you,” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear, feeling the Shadowhunter teetering on the brink of Subspace through the magical link he had established between them. After Alec had taken it so beautifully, he  _ wanted _ Alec to reach that space,  _ needed _ him to reach it, for Alec to see what it felt like to just let go. 

 

Alec did. He let go, gave up on chasing anything and just let himself drift. A shaky, laughing sob escaped him when he felt his orgasm rear up, almost detached from the experience and feeling it down to his toenails, all in the same breath. It was beyond anything he had experienced in his life. The orgasm was powerful, more powerful than he had ever imagined it would be but the floating feeling that followed it, it was bliss. 

 

Magnus came when Alec did, Alec’s orgasm triggering his own. It rocked through him, drawing a husky, low moan from him as he exploded in Alec’s ass. Just about having the presence of mind not to squash Alec, he caught himself on his hands, one either side of Alec’s wide shoulders. His head dropped into Alec’s shoulder blades, his lungs straining for air as he focused on Alec. The Shadowhunter was there.

 

It almost had a sob escaping Magnus, relief and the echoes of Alec’s bliss flooding him in waves. Waving one hand, he removed the link before he got sucked in himself, still fighting for breath. 

 

Taking a moment to gather himself, Magnus carefully pulled out of Alec and took the Shadowhunter in his arms. Carrying Alec bridal style over to the bed was a test of his shaking arms and legs but he got there. 

 

“Thank you, Magnus. Thank you,” Alec whispered, a tired, proud, happy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, a small giggle bursting through him when Magnus lay him down on the bed. He was exhausted and barely coherent enough to string a sentence together. But the happiness that flooded him made it worth every denial. It felt like he didn’t have a care in the world, like he was in a bliss-filled bubble, and was happy that Magnus was there with him. 

 

Magnus pulled Alec’s boneless body into the middle of the bed, brushing Alec’s sweaty hair back from his face and pressing a kiss to the Shadowhunter’s forehead.

 

“Thank you, for letting me take you there,” Magnus murmured quietly, his heart thundering in his chest as Alec happily curled into him, his eyes glowing from the trust Alec had in him. Snapping his fingers, he produced a bowl of warm soapy water and started cleaning Alec up.

 

Magnus could have done it with magic, snapped his fingers and cleaned them both up in an instant but he didn’t want to, he wanted to do it the mundane way. Being as gentle as he could, so as not to jostle Alec, he methodically cleaned every inch of Alec’s body, even running the wet sponge through Alec’s hair, not giving a fuck about the mess he was making of the sheets and mattress. Those he could use his magic for. But not for this.

 

“All clean,” Alec mumbled, sighing when Magnus started to towel him down. A straw being pressed to his lips had him sucking a glass of fresh orange juice down, letting Magnus hold him up. It felt nice, Magnus’ hands on his body, holding him. It felt right, like he was in good hands, knowing without having to think that Magnus would look after him.

 

“Eat this, sweetheart, come on,” Magnus said, making sure Alec nibbled his way through the plate of sugary cookies he had produced, watching every small bite until they were gone. Another wave of his hand had them lying on clean, dry sheets and a dry mattress, his own body just as clean as Alec’s was. 

 

“I’m so, so proud of you, Alexander. So proud! You were absolutely breathtaking, as you always are. You are my pleasure, watching you revel in it. So beautiful,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he tugged a thick, warm duvet over them and wrapped Alec up in his arms, his heart taking off once more when Alec burrowed into his chest, their legs entwining as the Shadowhunter pressed close. 

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, his hand finding the slightly damp waves of Alec’s hair, brushing through the soft strands. He pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead, smiling when Alec let out a contented sigh against his chest.

 

Magnus watched Alec lie quietly in his arms, the stomach-clenching smile on Alec’s beautiful, tired face growing wider as he whispered sweet, reassuring words, full of pride, to the Shadowhunter until Alec fell asleep. His own sleep was a long time in coming, too busy watching over Alec, the smile never fading from Alec’s face, even in slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm heart eyes emoji right now!! I'm so proud of Alec, of both of them. Magnus is a fucking king!


End file.
